


refresh

by kurohaha



Category: Free!
Genre: Aprons, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, barley tea, harugou, harukou, the boyfriend jacket, these tags are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohaha/pseuds/kurohaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Counters are good for more than just cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	refresh

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account so yeah
> 
> anyway
> 
>    
> this pairing is underrated, okay  
> sorry, i just really love gou  
> she's so cute
> 
> also, first time with smut fiction so my apologies for burning any eyes orz
> 
> EDIT - 6/14/2015  
> wHAT IS THIS ABOMINATION  
> I CANT WRITE SMUT LMAO
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"...Kou?"

Her mouth runs dry, words refusing to advance past stumbling lips. Crimson eyes flicker up her boyfriend's form, the towel halted in its movements through damp black hair, skin still glowing with the freshness of water.

She has seen him like this plenty of times before - the perks of being a swim club manager – so it shouldn't faze her nearly as much as it does. Maybe it's the lighting.

Gou is just thankful he's wearing clothes.

"Haruka-senpai," she greets him after a few mental smacks to the head – honestly, to act like this – "You left your jacket at my house." Wait. "Ah! Sorry, were you busy?"

The male in question inclines his head to the blue-colored garment folded neatly in his underclassman's arms. His gaze moves back up to meet hers and then he is relaxing his shoulders and offering a quiet, "No," stepping aside to allow her inside. Gou blinks but relents easily. She flashes him a friendly smile and enters the house, watching as Haruka slides the door closed behind her.

"So, how's it going?" Slipping her shoes off in the entryway, she then holds the jacket out to Haruka.

"Fine," he replies. He returns to toweling his hair, not bothering to relieve her arm from its commission. "Keep it. I like it on you."

" – Eh?" Warmth colors her face. His frank nature still embarrasses her. "Are you sure?"

Haruka wants to tell her that he is more than just sure. He adores the way the sleeves fall past her fingertips and how her petite frame is further hidden by the excess fabric. And then there's that sort of unspoken claim that's made when your girlfriend wears your clothes. He decides to keep those thoughts unvoiced. If he's being perfectly honest, Haruka would like to have Gou to himself a lot of the time. But with swimming practices, that overprotective older brother, and general lack of opportunities, he knows its not easy as that.

For her to drop in is a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah."

It's enough for Gou to thank him and shrug the jacket onto slim shoulders and Haruka has to force himself to be less blatant with his staring, clearing his throat discreetly, ducking his head to continue toweling. He'll look later when she's not aware; it's more comfortable that way.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Mm, sure."

A silent sigh. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. Haruka gives a nod and starts for the kitchen, his girlfriend tagging along after a moment.

Gou holds her hands behind her back and follows him to the counter, peering around the tall boy to watch him as he sets a pot of water on the stove before putting barley grains in a large skillet and setting the burner to medium. His movements are always so simple and graceful. A features she wishes to posses.

"Mugicha?" the redhead questions and she immediately understands why; mugicha, barley tea tastes nice in hot weather. Refreshing, though she's had enough of that just by looking at the older.

Haruka nods again. Forgetting something... He suddenly freezes and withdraws his hand, turning around to unhook the apron from the pantry door and slip it over his head. Gou can feel a grin split her lips, crimson eyes flickering with amusement because all he's doing is making  _tea –_ there's no helping the laugh that escapes her mouth when Haruka steps back to his previous position. The girl clasps a sleeve-covered palm to her face as soon as he looks over, hooded blue eyes questioning.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Brow twitching. Haruka will deny how charmed he is by that expression.

"Kou."

Another giggle and then Gou can't help herself. "You're just so cute, y'know? That apron – " she reaches up to pinch one of Haruka's slim, smooth cheeks, her own rounder ones becoming rosy with joy in seeing the pout on her boyfriend's features. " – and that face. So, so, cute!"

Haruka stares at her and she can almost swear that there's a slight red dusting his own visage.

"I'm not cute."

"You are," Gou insists as she finally removes her fingers from his face. Her bottom lip is pulled back between her teeth. "It's almost frustrating."

His brow subtly dips, blue pools grow dark and narrowed. For a moment, she is worried that she's offended him. Just as the redhead opens her mouth to tease him even more, she finds the words depleting, a hitch in her breath when his mouth seals hers. A kiss. He's kissing her, one large hand placed at the counter and the other cupping her cheek, brushing strands of scarlet from her face.

It's nothing new but Gou can still feel that familiar buckling in her knees. She slips her arms up and grips at his shoulders to tug him down further – it's almost bruising, how desperately their lips are pressed together, so different from the gentle and brief ones Haruka always offers.

When he's done with her, she's a panting mess. Complexion matching hair color, eyes lidded and unfocused. Plump lips swollen and parted. The swimmer knows it might have been too much, his own breath short and ears pounding.

He chokes down some air to calm down.

Gou can barely get the words, "Haruka-sen..." out because then her boyfriend is leaning down for another – and another – and her head is spinning but she definitely doesn't want to stop.

A line of kisses grazes past her lips along the slope of her round jaw, up to reddened ears, hot breath fanning over the shuddering skin.

"You're the cute one."

Gou only gives a shaky denial.

"Such a pain," Haruka heaves, and his voice is heavy and lacking composure. He's thankful she can't see his face from this angle. "You don't have any idea what you do to me, huh?"

She's now conscious of the heat that spreads from her cheeks to her belly at his tone. Rare and one not often used, something only she's allowed to hear. Gou fumbles with her words for half a second. "I didn't – I mean, I – " What exactly can she offer to such a question? The girl's attempts are interrupted with a small squeak when she feels long arms wrap around her waist. She instinctively grapples for his shoulders when Haruka hoists her up.

Setting her on the counter. He turns the stove burner off; the tea is the last thing on his mind.

"Kou." He gets her attention when he can speak more steadily and Gou raises her head to meet a piercing blue gaze. "Here."

"Here?" she repeats. Her voice sounds faraway. She clears her throat and tries again, "What?"

"I want to do it here."

Expectedly blunt. She knows what he means at this point; her widening eyes are enough to tell him she understands and Haruka can feel his chest swell because that expression is beyond endearing. He wants to kiss those lips off, claim her entirely, and he's lucky for the sliver of self-control still in his possession lest she refuses him.

Gou doesn't ask him if he's sure. "...Alright."

With just the word, no matter how hesitant or tiny it is, or how clearly she's trying to appear unaffected, Haruka surrenders. He slips one hand back from her waist to grip at a knee, taking her earlobe between his teeth and nibbling. She has a fluttering scent – its her own uniquely sweet one combined with his jacket, and he inhales deeply as he allows his hand to slide up her thigh.

She squirms against him and the boy releases her ear. Only to let his pecks travel down the soft, feminine neck and feel her thrumming pulse. Gou lets out a moan as artful fingers find her core, pushing the skirt aside.

"You're wet," he tells her and she has half a mind to shove him off.

"I  _know_  – jeez," Gou whines. She buries her face against his shoulder, still gripping him. "You're always wet and I don't say a thing."

Haruka smirks. Not that it isn't true; swimming and bathing seem to be the things he's best at. His focus falls to the slowly dampening fabric and he proceeds to slide his digits to the side. Impatient. Usually, the moment is unhurried and savored but he doesn't care. He knows he should slow down but – all he wants is Gou. It's that kind of uninhibited desire, blue eyes flickering. Lidded and hazed and filled with anything but innocence.

He exhales to the sound that leaves his girlfriend's lips when he pushes said digits inside of her.

"Haru... ka... senpai," she drawls; she won't forget honorifics, too conscience of them, but as the boy begins the flexing movements, Gou clenches around his fingers and grinds her teeth together.  _"Mm!"_

Haruka shifts his other hand to grasp at the underside of her thigh, raising it up to tease her further. It doesn't take long and she's already leaking from the intensity, muscles clamping firmly, breath ragged. He kisses her until she's nudging his shoulders back.

 _"Hurry up,"_  Gou brokenly pleads. The desire is consuming her. Belly burning and cheeks flushed, she can't bring herself to mind the fact that she's asking him to take her on the kitchen counter.

He wanted it here, after all.

Haruka raises the digits to his lips, tasting the girl before her flustered gaze. Sweet. She reminds him of a fruit, strawberry or apple, red and delicious. His expression betrays nothing, as always, but when the hands move down to tear the bothersome apron off, to allow the towel to fall from his neck – hooking through his belt and slipping his pants down his hips, Gou finds herself reminded of how the boy would only do this for her – and water, perhaps; she has yet to battle for his affections there.

He's hard. Not difficult to tell. Gou still has to wonder how he can be so calm, though she's beginning to see parts of him that don't quite fit the word.

"Spread your legs."

She complies without question.

With a strained breath, Haruka brings one hand to her thighs again, the other gripping the edge of the counter as he prods her entrance. There's a lack of grace to him at the moment, the soft idea of love-making replaced with something more rough, more animalistic. Gou isn't even given the chance to tell him to, 'put it in already', because he's doing exactly that without the encouragement.

Her moan is cut off by another kiss and Haruka fills her up, brow furrowing in concentration, heart rate shooting up at once.

"Tight," she can hear him mumble when their lips break apart. Her body tingles in response.

It's clumsy at first. They've never done it in a position like this. Gou wraps her legs around the older male's waist, forcing every slow thrust deeper inside of her. A low groan escapes Haruka at that and she squeezes him in appreciation, hearing his voice like that something she lives for.

The pace increases.

Haruka releases the counter to grab at the top of some cupboard, hips shifting impatiently, length grazing her insides while Gou lets out desperate mewls and clutches him with all her strength. His breath is already short, fingers pressing into her thighs and then moving up to tug the hem of her shirt, slipping his hand beneath them to feel the heated skin.

"M-More," Gou heaves. Haruka gives a grunt and pushes into her faster, erection throbbing, digits tracing her abdomen. He moves them up to slide a cup aside, passing a thumb over the stiff bud – the small redhead squeals in pleasure and digs her heels into his back and the blue-eyed swimmer has to fight the urge to pound into her right then and there. "Ahhn! Hah,  _yes!"_

 _"Nngh..."_  he groans. The noises she makes will be the death of him.

And then he is holding her by her waist, tugging Gou closer to him near the edge of the counter, moving frantically in and out of her and having trouble keeping the pure desire out of his features. It's been too long. He really wants this and from the way his girlfriend nearly sobs out for it to be harder, faster, he can tell she wants this, maybe – maybe just as much.

They finish more quickly than he would have liked.

The moment Gou moans out his name – honorific dropped – clenching around his length and gasping for breath, Haruka loses it. He just barely manages to pull out of her, releasing on her thighs and the tabletop beneath them, blue eyes dazed with pleasure and cheeks just as flushed.

 _"Kou, Kou..."_  Her name is a chant on his lips and Gou pulls him into a kiss because that is an expression she can never resist.

Baggy jacket still hanging on her shoulders, skirt and underwear out of place – there's an apron and a towel on the ground, belt hanging from his slim hips. Gou opens her crimson eyes and shifts them up to meet his when she needs another breath. Coming down from her high makes her realize just how uncomfortable sitting on this counter is.

And they've made quite the mess.

"I need another bath."

Shaken. She can't tell if he's annoyed. Reflexively, Gou apologizes while a sheepish smile tilts her mouth.

But then he is wrapping long fingers around her wrist and sealing those lips in the usual gentle kiss, a stark contrast to the bruising ones from earlier. Haruka almost grins at the sight of the pink that spreads over the girl's cheeks. He loves her so much. It almost hurts. Nevertheless, those are words he still needs to learn how to say and so he pushes them away, no matter how selfish it is.

A brief pause. Toying with the strands of scarlet hair draped along one slim shoulder, Haruka hums.

"You're coming with me."


End file.
